wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Saerin Asnobar
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs }} Saerin Asnobar is an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah and a Sitter in the Hall. She is from Altara. Appearance Saerin has olive skin and dark hair that is graying slightly at the temples. She has a scar on her left cheek. History Saerin was an inkeeper's daughter. She was trained by the Daughters of Silence prior to coming to the Tower. She has been a Sitter for over forty years, longer than any other Sitter in the present White Tower. Activities Black Ajah hunter She remained loyal to the White Tower during the Split. Saerin, along with Yukiri, Doesine Alwain and Talene Minly, followed Pevara Tazanovni and Seaine Herimon into rooms below the White Tower, where Pevara and Seaine ordered them to forswear all current oaths and then reswear the Three Oaths using the Oath Rod. They were then asked if they were Black Ajah. Saerin re-swore her Oaths and afterwards answered that she was not Black Ajah, proving she was not. Of the three examined only Talene was identified as Black Ajah. Later, she found out that she was to attend a Black Ajah Supreme Council meeting where she suspected she would be murdered. Saerin hides her in a room in the lower basement of the White Tower. Saerin is with Siuan Sanche when Jimar Chubain informs them that Rand al'Thor has entered the White Tower. Saerin then attends the meeting in the Hall to hear Rand announce that he is going to break the remaining Seals on the Dark One's prison. Consorting with the rebel Amyrlin She is in the White Tower basement when Meidani brings in Egwene al'Vere. Egwene tells them to continue hunting the Black Ajah but also tells them to remove the fourth oath they have placed on the Rebel Spies. Egwene also points out that when Siuan Sanche was deposed the action was unlawful because a member of the Black Ajah sat in on the proceedings, providing a bare minimum of Sitters required and making any action they took an unlawful action. After Egwene is released from her cell, Searin finds her and relates to her that Silviana Brehon denounced Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan over Egwene's poor imprisonment conditions. Egwene sends Saerin to summon the Hall of the Tower to try and remove Elaida or at least save Silviana from execution. She takes charge of the Aes Sedai resistance against the Seanchan in the Battle of Tar Valon along the ground floors in the White Tower. Katerine Alruddin tries to unsurp her position but is reminded that she, Searin, is a Sitter while Katerine is not. She stands with the rest of the Hall of the Tower to raise Egwene unanimously as the new Amyrlin Seat. She takes a rough census of the number of women who were captured by the Seanchan during the battle and provides it to Egwene. Giving and making a choice Saerin is one of seven Sitters who take part in Nynaeve's test for the shawl inside the oval ter'angreal. The testing is unusually severe, and Saerin is heavily concerned afterwards. She is one of the four Sitters - the others being Yukiri, Romanda and Seaine - who think her worthy, thereby allowing her to be raised properly. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower